I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass scriber assembly for cutting glass.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In many types of applications, such as ornamental glass designs, it is desirable to cut small pieces of glass in intricate shapes. Typically, the glass is scribed with a hand held cutter in order to obtain the desired shape.
One disadvantage of using a hand held cutter, however, is that it is difficult to manually outline the desired shape on the glass thus oftentimes necessitating extensive grinding of the glass in order to obtain the desired finmal shape after the glass is cut. Furthermore, it is difficult to manually maintain an even pressure on the glass when using a manual scribe thus difficult to obtain an even scribe.
One previously known, device, however, utilizes a spring loaded scribe in conjunction with a manually rotated roller. The sheet of glass is positioned in between the scribe and the roller so that, by rotating the roller, the of glass pane moves underneath the glass scribe in order to form the desired shape.
One disadvantage with this previously knwon device, however, is that the glass must be supported by hand during the scribing operation. This is not only dangerous but also results in non-uniform scribing. A still further disadvantage of this previously known device is that a special glass scriber must be used which is not only expensive but also difficult to replace.